


Ghostboo, My Beloved

by Saraibel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghosts, I have no idea what tags to use, Memory Issues, Mild Angst, Not betad, Other, Platonic Relationships, They're a family your honor, Tubbo's shitty pet names, and most certainly not outlined, barely edited, if he died before they met him, not sure if it counts as major character death, platonic marriage, so get ready for some rushed shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraibel/pseuds/Saraibel
Summary: He’d gotten used to the constant itch that he was missing something, though, because in truth he’s missing a lot of somethings literally all of the time and can’t do a single thing about it, so why bother. It’s just something else that makes him weird, he guesses.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Ghostboo, My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little unedited thing based on a thought I had. May be OOC but eh brain go brr and also I'm not caught up yet so I had to guess on some things :P  
> (I'm like, two episodes into exile arc from Tommy's POV)

Ranboo doesn’t remember anything from before the SMP. He doesn’t remember much _from_ the smp either, but he has more than the void of “before.” He figures he doesn’t really need to know who he was before, because he’s good with who he is now. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t think about it sometimes, though.

He feels like he’s missing a puzzle piece constantly. One that would make everything make more sense. There are so many times that things don’t add up, like when Phil invites him inside to eat because he’s been out working all day and must be starving, but he isn’t. Or why he can see Glatt, but nobody else pays him any mind. Or _why_ his memory is so bad, or why he’s never tired despite sleeping like the dead once he is asleep. It bothers him immensely.

He’d gotten used to the constant itch that he was missing something, though, because in truth he’s missing a _lot_ of somethings literally all of the time and can’t do a single thing about it, so why bother. It’s just something else that makes him weird, he guesses. _Like he needs more of those._

“Ranboo, my little medical issue, where did you put Michael’s chicken plush?” Tubbo’s voice breaks through his thoughts and Ranboo turns to look at his platonic husband, who’s shuffling through the ‘baby stuff’ bag with Michael on his hip. 

“Um. Somewhere?” He has no idea. “I can look if you want.” Ranboo takes the bag off of Tubbo’s shoulder and sets it on the ground, looking through it for the plush.

“That’d be great, thanks big man.” Tubbo shifts so that he’s holding Michael with both arms, booping his nose with his own and grinning when Michael giggles.

Ranboo finds the stuffed chicken pretty quickly and hands it to Michael, who squeals and hugs it close to his chest. Ranboo smiles softly and zips the bag back up.

“There we go, let’s catch up with the others now.” Ranboo says, gesturing with his head at the larger group up ahead of them consisting of Technoblade, Philza, Ghostbur, and Tommy. Some sort of “Family gathering” they were invited to. It’s… going better than he expected, actually. Still not great, though.

The two husbands (And toddler, but he isn’t really walking) pick up their pace a bit, catching up in time to hear Ghostbur talking.

“Yeah! And it’s really nice to be able to talk with another ghost, too. He really understands me.”

The others freeze, looking confused.

“What are you talking about?” Tubbo asks, bouncing Michael.

“Probably Glatt.” Ranboo says.

“Glatt? But-”  
“Actually we were-”

“Glatt’s the only other ghost that I’ve seen? I guess it could be someone els-”

“Talking about you.”

Silence.

“I…. what?” Ranboo looks to Ghostbur, confused. “But I’m not dead? At least I don’t think I’m dead. I would remember dying, right?” _Right?_

“Oh, no you’re definitely dead. You were dead when we found you.”

And suddenly it clicks. He never feels hungry because he _isn’t_ , he never feels tired because he _isn’t._ “That-” He. Holy shit. Holy shit he’s dead. He feels his breathing quicken, but it doesn’t hurt like others say it should, not like the static in his head hurts. He can’t breath, but he _doesn’t need to_. 

Tubbo and Tommy share a horrified look with each other.

“Are you sure? He- He seems pretty alive to me, big man.” Tommy says, but he suddenly looks unsure.

“Yeah,” Ghostbur pulls Phil’s water bottle out of his bag, opening it and grabbing Ranboo’s arm. “Look!”

Ranboo lets out an enderman-like shriek, trying to pull his arm away from Ghostbur. “Ghostbur I’m half end--”

Ghostbur pours the water onto his hand, and now that he’s looking, he can see it through the pain. His arm is melting.

“--er...man. Oh.”

Tubbo looks like he’s about to faint. So does Phil, actually, but he puts a steadying hand on Tubbo’s shoulder anyway. Technoblade just looks shocked, and Tommy looks sick. The only one who doesn’t look even mildly surprised is Ghostbur, who gestures at his quickly reforming arm. “See? Just like me!” He must see the look on Ranboo’s face, because his tone softens. “Did you actually not know?”

“I- No I didn’t know! How- When- Fuck!” He turns to Tubbo desperately, eyes begging him to tell him that there’s some obvious fact that says he isn’t dead. Tubbo just looks like he’s about to cry. 

Ranboo starts laughing. A sad, shaky laugh that sounds as forced as it is. He’s dead. He is literally fucking dead. What if they decide they don’t want to be around him anymore? Since he’s _apparently_ not even alive. He sees how people avoid ghostbur, is that because he’s a ghost or because they knew him when he was alive? What was Ranboo like when alive, if ghostbur is supposedly so different from Alivebur? 

“I.. don’t remember dying.” He says after he’s finished laughing, sinking to his knees dejectedly. _Fuck._ Tubbo sinks down next to him and places Michael in his lap, who then proceeds to prod at his chest repeating “boo” over and over again. He smiles briefly, hugging his son to his chest. 

“...That’s okay, Ranboo. We can…. I don’t know what we can do, but I’m here for you.” Tubbo says, resting an arm around his shoulders.

Phil kneels down next. “That’s right, mate. You’re family, we’ve got you. Ghost or not.”

“If this is becomin’ mushy emotion talk I’m not participation’, but. You’re fine, I guess. That’s pretty weird, but fine.” Ranboo snorts. Of course. Technoblade never was one for mushy talk.

“If you’re a ghost does that mean if I punch you it doesn’t hurt?” Everyone looks to stare at Tommy. “I’m not going to! I’m just curious, is all.”

“I can still very much feel pain so please do not.”


End file.
